


I'm not going to let her win

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Beating, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Mates, Protective Jordan Parrish, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Season/Series 06, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Top Jordan Parrish, but there is none - Freeform, hell hound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “I did say rip my clothes off and pup me up, what’s not there to understand?”





	I'm not going to let her win

Jordan looked up when he heard the door of the cell unlock, he snarls getting ready to attack the two idiots working for that bitch Monroe. But he stopped when he sees someone being throw in with him, he grabbed the stumbling teen and held him in his arms before looking up at the two who were stood there. “She said you might want a bit of company.” The door was closed.  
“You sure this is a good idea?” One of the other Deputies said, he looked worried as he sees Jordan glare at him.  
“Freezing his arse isn’t work; she said to throw the kid in with him.” The hunter said as he looked at the temperature on the cell seeing it was still going up rather than down.  
“Look you’re new to this town but that is the sheriff’s kid!”   
“You mean the former Sheriff.” The hunter chuckled as he walked off “Look that little bit of arse will him busy and you won’t have to worry about being burnt alive by an angry hellhound.” He then turned and left. 

Still growling he looked down at the teen that as of yet hasn’t moved out of his arms, something was wrong he could smell blood and pain coming from the teen. “Stiles.” His voice was rough as he hooked his fingers under his chin and got him to look up “What are you doing…?” His question died on his lips when he sees the ugly bruises on his face, he ripped the handcuffs off Stiles' wrists and cupped his face. “Which one did this?” He snarled  
“Too many to count.” He smiled weakly   
“I thought you were at the Academy?” He asked, as he looked him and down his hound was close to the surface. It is already pissed off at them trying to freeze them now they beat up their mate, he pulled him close and hugged him, and Stiles didn’t fight him he just held onto him.  
“I was but on my first day there we were looking at an unsub. It turned out to be Derek so I found Derek and headed back to Beacon Hills, but Gerard and that fucking bitch caught us.”  
“Where’s Derek?” He asked  
“I-I helped him escape and I was caught.” 

Jordan doubled over and growled before jerking his body into the wall “Jordan!” Stiles yelled as he moved closer to him and touched his shoulder only to have the Hell Hound yank himself back from the teen and looked at him with wide eyes. Stiles froze seeing the bright orange amber eyes and fangs.   
“I’m sorry Stiles because they have tried to deep freeze my arse the Hound has increased the heat and caused something like-like…”  
“Are you saying you’re going into a rut?” Stiles asked, seeing the way Jordan was looking him up and down like he was hungry.   
“Yeah…” He groaned, he curled his fingers into his hands and felt his claws cut into his the palm of his hands. Stiles sees the blood dripping from Jordan’s hand and onto the ground as he tried to control himself “Stiles I-I will attack you.” He growled as he looks up at those whiskey robs shinning of him.   
“You won’t hurt me.” He tells him  
“I don’t think I can’t control myself, I-I-I will r-rape you.” He felt sick saying those words he turned away and hid his face against the wall. “You will have to kill me.” 

Stiles was quiet and Jordan didn’t know what to think of that, his Hound was yelling at him for scaring their mate. “One I have spent the last week being hunter’s punching bag, two that is that they want to lower our numbers and that is not going to happen! I will not be like them and give into my fear…I have no fear I lived through my fear and finely… Hey, are you listening!” Stiles yelled at Parrish, he turned and looked at the teen with wide eyes “Three this won’t be rape Mr Hell Hound I am giving you permission to rip my clothes off and pup me up!” He stood there with an angry frown and then looked at the steamy windows “I hope they didn’t hear that.” He said blushing.  
“It’s soundproof,” Jordan said with a husky voice. “D-Do understands what you’re saying?” He watched with slight panic as Stiles walked over to him and smiled at him, even with the thick lip that stung with the curves of his lips the teen still smiled. He tilted his head and offered up his throat to the Hell Hound.   
“I did say rip my clothes off and pup me up, what’s not there to understand?”

Finely Jordan snapped the Hell Hound was out and rushed at the teen pulling him close and buried his face into the crease of his shoulder and neck and mouthed at the pale skin. Stiles moaned as he gripped the man’s shoulders “Do it Jordan bite me.” He heard growl that vibrated through him then he felt the sharp fangs slice into his shoulder and neck. The fire grew out of Parrish’s hands that rested firmly on his mate’s hip, Stiles gasped as he felt it grow over his body his clothes burning but not his skin. Stiles moaned as he felt his body tingle at the fire, Jordan’s own clothes turned to ash freeing his hard cock aching for his mate. Pulling fangs from the teen’s throat and watched as the fire seems to seep into the wound and sealing it with his mark. 

Outside the cell the reminding two deputies looked in panic as the cell lit up like a Christmas tree, panic washed over them as they watched the thick glass start to melt “Oh shit!” The whole of the cell looked like a burning inferno the heat coming through it was enough to force the men to back away from the cell.   
“Run you fool, it’s too late to save the kid!” One yelled as he turned to leave.   
“I DIDN’T SIGHT UP TO THIS!” The other yelled as he followed the other down the corridor. The fire melted rest of the glass and blasted out, heading down the corridor heading straight for the two Deputies. “DON’T CLOSE THAT DOOR!” He screamed  
“THEN MOVE!” The fire tunnel down the corridor, blasting into others cells sounding like a roar like a monster from hell. “KEEP GOING, COME ON!” He stood there as his friend ran passed him and into a wall before turning around and tried to close the door to that corridor. They could feel the heat coming through the door as the fire carried on raging as it melted where they stood.  
“He’s going to burn this whole place down!”

It wasn’t until John arrived at the asylum with Rafael McCall, that Stiles felt a little self-conscious about the fact that he is naked as the day he was born and covered in bites and buries. “I-I think there is a blanket in my car,” Rafael said as he turned and walked away, as John stood there unsure what to say or do.   
“W-When Derek said that the hunters had you and took you here, I didn’t think I would find this.” He said in disbelief.   
“Ummm well there is good news and bad news which one would you like?” Stiles asked his father, he could see John trying to control his trigger-happy hand and Stiles guessed he couldn’t blame him.   
“Good news firsts.”   
“Okay, so I’m alive.YAY.” He said with a small wave of his arms. “Ummm you can welcome Jordan to the family now and the bad news is…no I haven’t got any bad news.” He shrugged.

The FBI agent came back with a blanket and handed it to Stiles without looking at the naked teen “Thanks.” Stiles said as he made himself a toga, he then handed Jordan the same thing.  
“I have an overnight bag in my car if it’s still parked out front.” He told Rafael.   
“Stiles half of this place is burnt down, the two ex-deputies are begging for their lives thinking they killed you. I find you naked with a man who is 10 years older than you and this is good news?” His frowned deepen “What do you mean welcome him to the family?”


End file.
